


The Chained Child

by LuluCarstairs



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angels, Gen, Los Angeles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluCarstairs/pseuds/LuluCarstairs
Summary: When Jem and Tessa find a girl with bird-like wings passed out on a snowy mountain they bring her back to the Los Angeles Institute.The girl doesn't know who she is or...what she iss. Just one thing which keeps repeating in her mind:  "stop running".Together with the members of the Los Angeles institute they try to find out what happened, but the voice is getting more threatening with every clue.Story is set during the end of dark artifices book one.





	The Chained Child

# Part 1

Feathers shake by the touch of the cold breeze of the night. Snow touches her bare skin as she lies lifeless on the ground. Her mind is a blur of emotions, shaking together with her body. A white nightgown around her, the only piece of thin fabric trying to protect her from this cold.   
_How did I end up here?_

Her body doesn't listen to the actions of her mind, seeming frozen to the cold snow. Slowly she opens her mouth and tries to make a sound come out.   
"Help", her throat manages to push out.   
"Help", she tries again, not knowing who she is crying out to.   
A few minutes go by and the energy in her body is seeping out into the snow. Right before she closes her eyes, she hears cracks in the snow nearby. A person? Her eyes spring wide open, but her body is still not able to move. The sound is coming closer.

"Help", she tries again, "help". Her voice still sounds so small, but she can't stop calling out.   
"I see someone", a female voice calls out.   
The steps stop right behind her. Gentle hands closing around her body and cupping her head, lifting her up slowly. The warm touch tingling her cold skin.   
"You poor thing, you're freezing, Jem bring me the bag". Another set of footsteps approach in front of her.   
Moments later a thick fabric is thrown around her, she embraces the soft, warm blanket finally able to move a few fingers, shaking up and down. The person called Jem standing in front of her bends down and tightens the blanket around her body. He then gently lifts her up, pressing her lightly on his chest to make sure he has a good grip.

"There, there, we are here to protect you the best we can, so please, rest", the male voice sounds soothing and warm. She doesn't know if she is safe, but the effort of keeping her body alive was draining. Since she doesn't know when the next time of rest will come, she closes her eyes and lets her head fall on his chest. Falling asleep to the beating of his heart.

***

She wakes up in bed, the room is dark around her except for the few rays of light shining through the openings in the curtains, telling her it must be day time. She tries to move her fingers and with relieve they move with ease. Her body curls up and she hugs herself and sighs, "warmth".

A soft giggle sounds in the corner of the room. She turns around quickly, a young woman is seated in a stool near the wall, looking at her with sparks in her eyes. In awe of her beauty, she goes quiet.   
The dark brown hair of the woman lays like silk on her body. Warm brown eyes focused on her, seeming to wait for a response. It took her a while to realize the focus was on her wings. Hesitantly, she spreads them out to their full wingspan. Even though the stretch was for the woman, the movement felt nice and liberating. She can't remember the last time she spread her wings like this. Looking at her wings she noticed they were...clean, not at all what she would expect them to be after laying on the ground outside. Quickly she looks at the rest of her body. Her white nightgown is gone, replaced by a black fitted dress. She moves her hand to her back and realizes it is open, so her wings can move freely.

"We changed your clothing", startled by the sudden sound she turns to the woman who is smiling at her. Even her voice seemed to sing. After a moment of silence, the woman continues.

"I hope you don't mind, it was all teared up and wet from the snow. We also didn't have anything with a natural open back, so please bear with the outfit for now". She nods shyly. For some reason, she can't seem to find her voice.   
"Are you hungry?", the woman asks. She puts her hand to her stomach, suddenly noticing how empty she feels.   
The woman smiles again and stands up from the stool, waiting for her to do the same. Hesitantly, she moves out of bed. Two big soft socks on her feet stopping her from touching the ground, they are warm. She turns back to the woman.

"My name is Cristina, welcome to the Los Angeles Institute."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first fanfiction! Love or feedback are appreciated.


End file.
